timely diversion
by Princess Kaycee
Summary: McCoy is needed on a planet that they know nothing about... So they think. McCoy and Spock are captured and questioned about what? And who is the princess?
1. Chapter 1

Timely Diversion

Disclaimer... I own no rights to the t,o,s star trek show or any star trek show for that matter. All I own is a Star trek cup and 2 comic books. :)

The sick bay was quiet tonight. There has been no action for a while but McCoy was happy for that.

Chapel walked over to where the good doctor was deep in thought. She just chuckled to her self for he did this when there was not much to do. "Doctor...Doctor McCoy?" "Oh Nurse sorry what do you need?"

The nurse sighed and handed him the medical padd for his approval. "Ya know nurse It's getting pretty lonely down here with no patients." "Yes but you shouldn't wish for Patients." "Oh I know I know. Ya don't have ta tell me twice." "Sir may I speak freely?" "Of course, Whats on your mind Christine?"

"Well sir I was thinking you should really try and find that special person. It would make you feel a lot better during these times." "Yeah I've been thinkin about that for a while. But I'm too old to date Christine. I'll be fine with my whiskey."

Chapel chuckled at the Doctors last comment. Knowing all to well the Doctor would not let her set him up.

…...

"Captain! There's a unknown ship directly behind us." "Well make it known Spock. Sulu is the ship showing any signs of attacking or any other signals?"

Sulu scanned for any opposing threats but found none. "No sir. It's just following us like a shadow." " Lieutenant Uhura try to communicate with it."

"Spock who is it?" "I do not know sir. That is whats troubling me. There is no likeness to it in the ships library." "Uhura... Communications?" "Sir I'm trying but there is no response. Wait sir they say they are from a faraway planet called Anatarea." "On view screen lieutenant."

"Caption Kirk I presume?" "Yes I am Caption James T Kirk of the enterprise. Who are you?" "My name is Zenten. We request the assistance of your C.M.O McCoy. Our Princess is very ill." "I will have McCoy and Spock beam over. Can you please give us some quarantines."

"Yes 567 899 34 6. Your men will Beam in to this very room. Thank you captain." "You are very welcome Zenten." "Scotty prepare transporter room for Beaming to coordinates 367 899 34 6." " Aye sir." "Bridge to sick bay." "McCoy here what ya need Jim?"

…...

McCoy and Spock stood on the transport pad ready for their beaming. "Ahh I hate having my molecules spread through space." "Doctor complaining will solve nothing for your dilemma plus this is the only logical way to go to Zenten's ship ."

"Okay you two ready?" "Yes. Energize" "Scotty puled down the switch and both bodies started to disappear in a twinkling mist.

When they reappeared both McCoy and Spock were in a cell like room. "Well this does not seem like the right place." Said Spock calmly. "Really what gave you that thought Spock. Never mind that was sarcasm."

Zenten walked up to the cell with a smug grin on his face. "My two subjects how nice of you to have joined us. you wont need those." Both communicators and tricorders floated up and out of the cell.

"What do you want with us." McCoy said in a spiteful voice. "Now Doctor whats the fun in that? Guards take the Doctor with us.

They walked down a long hall to a room with a shining door. "This Doctor is our princesses room she is deathly ill. Fix her now or die where you stand."

"Alright alright let me get a look at her." McCoy walked in to the small room where a gril looking not that much younger then himself lay on a bed. "Fix her." McCoy walked over to her and sat on the bedside. "I need my tricorder."

"You may have it." McCoy ran it along her body picking up what was wrong with her. "Ah anisen's sickness. We found a cure for that." He dug through his bag for a hypo to give to the girl. "Here ya go. She should be better in the morning." "Good. Now we need to find out some things from you." "What I cured her."

"Yes but you have information about the federation we need. Guards grab him take him to the interrogation chamber." "Why you... No good rotten lyin scoundrels." "Silence."

…...

"Uhura try to get Spock on the line hes overdue to transmit." "Yes sir... There is no response sir like the communicator has been broken."

"What is going on down there. Try to reach Zenten I want to know what he has done with my men."

…...

McCoy now lay on a table wet with his own blood and sweet. "You cant get me to say anything no matter how much you hurt me I'll never tal-." *Slap* McCoy was out cold.

**A/N So what do you guys think? This is kinda a thriller in it's own way. Don't worry I will be continuing. How mean would I be to just leave here and never come back (laughs evilly) **

**Thank you to Schematization...For reviewing on my first ever fanfic on this site ! **

**Also thank you xXSassygirlXx for help and stuff. **

_**Till we meet again...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Timely Diversion

Chapter 2 Disclaimer...Nope I don't own nothing. Wish I did.

"Bring the other one. It would seem humans don't handle our little conversations well. Maybe Vulcan's will." "Sir yes sir."

The two guards lifted McCoy up of the table and carried him to his cell. "What have you done to him?" The half Vulcan got up from where he was siting and right over to the bars of his cell.

"Oh a little this little that and now it's your turn." "Allow me fifteen minutes to make sure he is okay and I will corporate." "Fine but you only get ten." the guard spat at him in the discus of caring.

"Leonard Wake up..Leonard!" McCoy began to stir at the unusual use of his first name from the First officer. "Spock? What happened?" "You appear to have been experimented on Doctor." "Yeah yeah kinda guessed that you green blooded... There coming back Spock."

"Yes for me. Try to get free I will follow soon." "How, if they take you." "There is no reason for questioning when you know I will come"

"Your right you always get out of sticky situations." Spock looked at McCoy with a slight look of confusion. "Doctor I have never been in a situation where I have been sticky. Nor a place that had a sticky residue. There for your statement is.." "Illogical I know Spock it's a expression. Now listen they want information about the federation and about Jim. They got nothing out of me."

The two guards walked up to the cell door with what looked like a phaser gun. "Will you come freely or do you need encouragement?" "I have already said I would come cooperatively."

The guards unlocked the cell and pulled Spock out to take him to the Chamber. McCoy looked around the cell room. The walls were made from bricks and rocks. There was a small window with three bars blocking the use of it.

_**Well now I can easily knock that there window out and escape. **_McCoy picked up one of the free rocks scattered on the floor of the cell. he amid for the bar and struck one down. _**One down two to go. **_

McCoy got rid of the last two easily now the only problem was getting out he had some injures from the lab. It would hurt if he pulled up and out so his only option was to get on top of the bed and climb through the window.

McCoy got through the window.

With minimal pain he ran to the hill near by. _**Hopefully that hobgoblin knows what hes doing. Jim where are you? wise up and get us outta here.**_

…_**...**_

"Scotty prepare transporter" "Uhura send two guards down with me. I'm going down" "Yes sir." "But sir vont you get captured two iv you go down?"

"Thank you for your concern Chekov but it's my duty to get my men." "Yes sir." "Be careful sir we don't know whats down there." Said Sulu as he turned in his chair. "I know."

…...

Kirk entered the turbo lift and went down to the transporter room where two guards and Scotty awaited. "Ready sir?" "Yes energize."

…...

Spock stood In the middle of the lab surround by the lab workers bodies on the floor unconscious. He walked out to where he and McCoy had been kept but when he got there he saw his captain and two guards appearing."

"Captain." "Spock! Wheres Bones?" "I told him to get free he is probably outside awaiting my arrival." "I see well lets go get him and get back to the Enterprise." All four officers got out of the evil building and started to walk in search of McCoy.

They found him siting in a shaded area "Ah Spock. You look as good as ever. now Jim you know you could of came down before I got mangled like a turkey." "I know Bones and I'm sorry are you OK?"

"Peachy I need Medical assistance and I'm the one who gives it. Ridiculous" "same old Bones." "Jim wait.. There's a girl in there she was the princess." "Yes? You healed her then they turned on you." "Well they turned on us when we arrived. My point Jim is we should bring her with us she was sick."

"Alright Bones. Always thinking of others. Where was she?" "In a room with a glimmering door." "Alright guards go save the princess." "Sir. Should we beam up after we have her?" "Yes of course. Scotty three to beam up."

A/N so how was it? There is more to come so until we meet again trekkies Live long and prosper.


	3. Chapter 3

Timely diversions

chapter 3 Disclaimer... I own nothing why don't you understand that.

Kirk stepped off the transporter pad to give his officers room to get the two in need of medical attention "Hello, Captain."

"Mr. Scott how was the fort when I was gone?" "Quiet sir but where are the two guards that went down with ye? "They will be beaming back with a guest." "Aye sir."

…...

"Captain I assure you I am in no need of medical assistance. "Spock that's like sayin Jim doesn't need the ship."

"Doctor I.." "Now I'm suckin it up and gettin checked in my own sick bay mind you. So sit your pretty little green body down and get comfy until your okyed to go." Spock sighed as he sat knowing the good doctor would not let him leave.

Nurse Chapel came in with a tricorder in one hand and a PADD in the other. "Alright Spock since your so ready to go I'll cheek you first. Sorry Doctor." "No its fine I'll sit over here like a lost puppy and await your fine exam." "So dramatic Doctor."

"Am I clear nurse? I would like to get to my duties." "Well Spock You are clear but please report any pains you get."

"Yes nurse and Good day." "Good riddens you green blooded hobgoblin. Nurse lets get this dang exam over with shall we." "Yes Doctor." the Exam was fast seeing as there was no threatening injuries, Just some cuts and scrapes but nothing the regenerater couldn't fix.

"Alrighy nurse can you please take over I need to go to the chem lab." "OK sir but please take it easy. I know nothing was serious but..." "Yes yes I will." Down in the chem lab McCoy was working with a few chemicals to try and mix a cure for Xenopolycythemia.

None of the chemicals were harmful but within a few minuets the Doctor fell to the ground in pain.

…...

"Kirk to bridge." "Yes captain?" "Sulu please take the com I need to check on my stubborn C.M.O." "Yes sir. Oh sir is commander Spock cleared for duty?" "Yes but he needs to take it easy." "Alright sir thank you."

Kirk made his way to sick bay and what greeted him shocked him. McCoy was laying in one of the emergency bio beds with nurses rushing around.

"BONES!" "Nurse what happened?" "Sir shortly after I examined him he went to the Chem lab to work on a cure. There one of the scientists on call saw him fall to the ground.

We suspect he has some kind of unknown poison in his blood stream." "Well I'm not leaving until he is ok understood?" "Yes sir."Kirk pulled a chair over to Bone's bed side and there is where he stayed.

Night fell on the Enterprise when the bio scientists found the cure to McCoy's poison. "Captain we found the cure." "Nurse Chapel said with excitement clear in her voice. "Wha..Oh yes proceed nurse."

Nurse chapel gave McCoy a Hypo filled with the cure. "It will take about an hour to work."

"Alright Nurse thank you. I will stay here." "Yes sir. " "Kirk to bridge." "Yes captain?" Spock's calm logical voice came through the com. "I was calling to let the crew know that they found a cure to McCoy's illness. He should be up and his normal perky self soon."

"Thank you captain I will inform the crew." Spock said with a hint of joy in his voice. "Spock?" "Yes captain?" "Was that joy I heard in your voice?" "That would be illogical to think I would not express an emotion captain. I am merely concerned for the Doctors well being. If we do not have him we will lose a fine officer "

"Right Spock. How illogical of me to think." "Yes captain. Good night." Kirk clicked the com off and turned to his friend.

"Still not awake." Kirk sat in his chair for a few minuets until he heard something beside him. "Ji ..Jim?" "Bones! Yes Bones it's me." "Jim what the heck happened to me?"

"Aww I'll fill ya in later lets just be happy your awake OK." "Alright kid your being weird so I'll follow along. But first get me something to eat I'm starving."

"Same old Bones." "Hey I ain't that old kid." "Yeah yeah Bones here's your food."

_**A/N…...So what do you guys think did ya like it? **_

_**favorite review You know what I don't care do what you want. Live long and prosper.**_

_**P.s I use flames to fuel the ship :)**_


End file.
